winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Digit
Digit is the Pixie of Nanotechnology. She is Tecna's bonded pixie. She is extremely immaculate, logical, precise and mathematical and shows little emotion. She is an obvious match for Tecna and the two of them have an extremely close relationship. They are perfect for challenging each others' minds (and video game skills), discussing similar interests and they both speak in a technical manner. Personality Digit is a very by-the-book, almost machine-like pixie, like her bonded fairy. She is very into video games, and works the controls with her feet. She is able to teleport into gadgets, for example computers to find information or play video games. She also thinks about matters in an analytic way, always finding the most logical explanation for a situation. Appearance Winx Club Digit is very futuristic looking, with a light blue/dark blue jumpsuit and blue mullet styled hair with a light blue streak down the middle. Her wings are blue with a yellow outline. PopPixie Transformation Digit's MagicPop form includes a sleeved spandex suit and a helmet (which are the normal for male MagicPop transformations) primarily colored blue and purple. Civilian Digit seems to have retained most of her original design in Pop Pixie unlike the other pixies bonded with the Winx, but due to Digit's gender being changed to male in this series, Digit's skirt is removed. This leaves Digit with only the jumpsuit. Digit's wings have been altered to be more jagged and streamlined, which is the same design that all male pixies share for their civilian forms. To further accentuate Digit's transition to becoming male, the large eyelashes are removed. Winx Club Season 2 Digit along with the rest of the pixies, makes her debut appearance in the first episode of the series. Digit met Tecna earlier in a chat room, and when they met in The Mysterious Stone, they became bonded. Digit helped Tecna on many occasions, and displayed her powers by being able to teleport into computers and able to look up information as displayed in Professor Avalon's Secret. She also displayed her gaming skills against Tecna in Party Crasher, in which she and Tecna also designed a virtual reality world. Later on Digit, along with the other bonded pixies, were hit with a homesick spell by Lord Darkar in an attempt to get them to reveal the location of their village. In the episode Hallowinx!, Digit and the other pixies accompanied the fairies to Mitzi's Halloween Party. Digit along with Tecna dabbled over a strange crack that originating from a painting of three witches, putting the Winx on alert in case the three witches were the Trix. It turns out it wasn't. The pixies further accompanied the fairies to the Resort Realm where their adventures continued. When the Gate to the Relix Realm was opened and the final battle commenced; Digit along with the other pixies were asked to lend a magical hand to keep the portal open for the fairies so that they can safely return. Digit made her last appearance in The Phoenix Revealed when Tecna suggested that with Timmy's help, they could beat Digit in a motion combat game. Season 3 In the third season, Digit and the other pixies continued there roles as the fairies' bonded pixies, Digit particularly still interested in gaming as ever. In this season, she plays both main and minor roles, in one episode being the only pixie to be a lead in an episode. In the episode The Company of Light, the girls were punished for going to Andros without permission, therefore forcing them to reorganize the restricted area of the Library. Stella suggested that they use the books' magic, but Digit predicted success to be improbable, or rather uncertain. She watched as Aisha and Stella taught Bloom how to be a princess. In A Trap for Fairies the pixies played 'detectives' in order to find the whereabouts of the missing Miss Faragonda. At one point they were threatened by lion-like beasts, Digit identifying them as wild Elanors. Amore used her love magic to infatuate them, and once the dark magic ceased, Lockette was able to use her magic to track Faragonda and end up in a tree, Digit finding a Faragonda trapped inside. In At the Last Moment, the pixies helped the Specialists to find biker outfits. Digit teased Riven by saying according to her calculations, Musa had two problems, the first is the dress and the second being Riven. Digit particularly helped Timmy by making a suit for Tecna. In The Pixies' Charge the Winx were away to search for Valtor, leaving the Pixies in charge. Unfortunately one of their pixie friends was captured, so they went on a mission to save their friend from the Trix. After being called little several times, Digit got angry, and when she fought the Trix, she minimized herself and irritates Darcy, causing her to enlarge some pets and pixies, including Digit. Digit then found her satisfaction in teaching the Trix about respect for little things. Icy froze her at one point trying to blackmail her into revealing the location of pixie village. However when Valtor showed up, Digit charged but fell, 'accidentally' crushing Darcy and Stormy. Digit made her final appearance in the season in the episode The Red Tower leading the fairies to the Veil Mist Forest, but because of the negative energy, could not go far and retreated to Pixie Village. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Coming Soon... Season 4 The only few appearances the pixies had made in this season was in the The Tree of Life episode and a small appearance later on when the Earth fairies returned, and the Earth branch began to blossom again. Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure Digit (along with the rest of the pixies) makes a small appearance while setting up lanterns but get attacked by the Trix. PopPixie Digit becomes a male Pixie in Pop Pixie. As a Pop Pixie with his MagicPop, his powers are very similar to those of Fixit. Digit and Fixit often battle with Floxy. Trivia *She was the only Pixie who was almost exactly like her bonded fairy. *Digit can get inside technological gadgets, such as getting in a game on Tecna's computer. *Digit was the only pixie bonded to the Winx that had her gender changed in PopPixie. *When first seen, she had outlined lips. But for the rest of the Winx series, she did not. *Digit's 4Kids voice actress, Lisa Ortiz, also provided the voices for Mitzi, Icy, and Musa. **Lisa Ortiz also voices Cherie in Season 7. *In Season 6 of Winx Club, Digit is replaced by Caramel as Tecna's bonded pixie for unknown reasons. Gallery Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Pixies Category:Tecna Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:PopPiXie Character Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Male Characters Category:Digit Category:Comics Category:Allies Category:Season 6 Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:PopPixie